Half of Me EXOKaiHunHan
by Prince Yuka Yuki
Summary: Saat kehadiran cinta sejati tertutupi cinta yang lain. Ada sesuatu yang belum Sehun sadari. #whatafreaksummary! EXO fic drabble, Kaihun couple, R/R always Welcomed -Y


**_Title: Half of Me_**

**_Author: Yuka Yutaka_**

**Genre: YAOI! Fluff dengan sedikit angst, Songfic? Mungkin…**

**Cast/Couples: **Kai/Sehun/Luhan/Xiumin|KaiHunHanXiu

**Length: 1shot/drabble? Au ah~**

**Disclaimer:** _EXO bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya, dan Cuma punya saya wkokokk~ hanya FF, tidak dalam kenyataan dan tidak benar-benar terjadi, serta murni dari otak gaje saya. Kesamaan alur, tokoh, judul serta cerita murni sebuah ketidak sengajaan. __**No copast, no repost, no bashing**__… sankyuu~ ^^_

**Summary: **_"Berhenti Kai berhenti! Luhan hyung akan kembali! Dia akan mencintaiku Kai!"_

**Recommended song: NOAH – Separuh Aku**

**Notes:** inspired by NOAH – Separuh aku. For 3 stars that have accompany me tonight, thank you.

**_HALF OF ME_**

**_Yuka Yutaka_**

_"Dan terjadi lagi… kisah lama yang terulang kembali."_

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan. Merasakan rasa sesak di dalam dadaku. Merasakan amarah, atau apapun itu mengoyak hati dan jiwaku. Aku benci!

Dia menangis lagi. Untuk ke sekian kalinya. Wajah cantiknya kini ternodai dengan aliran air mata yang terus saja mengalir. Membasahi hatiku. Turun ke relung jiwaku. Dia menangis untuk 'dia'.

Oh Se Hoon.

Apa kau tahu? Aku selalu merasa sakit jika melihatmu menangis. Terlebih karena 'dia'. Orang yang tidak pantas kau tangisi! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak sadar Oh Se Hoon? Kali ini kau menangis kembali karena hal yang sama. Hanya karena dia pergi dengan seseorang, hanya karena itu kau menangis! Itu bodoh Oh Se Hoon! Bodoh!

Aku masih belum berani masuk. Aku masih berdiri di tempatku tidak berani menggerakkan satu otot pun. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, tidak untuk menangis. Aku ingin dia tertawa. Seperti biasanya.

_"Kau terluka lagi, dari cinta rumit yang kau jalani…"_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, ke arahnya. Ke arah Sehun. Dengan air mata masih menetes di kedua pelupuk matanya, aku masih bisa melihat kecantikkannya, masih bisa melihat bibir tipisnya, hidung mancungnya, kulit putih susunya yang memerah.

Dia masih belum sadar. Aku ada di sampingmu, Sehun… dia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lututnya yang tertekuk membuatku ingin memeluknya. Membuatku ingin sekali merenggut nyawa orang yang telah melakukan itu padanya. Siapapun itu!

"Sehun…" panggilku.

Dia malah menangis makin kencang. Nafasnya makin memburu seiring dengan sesenggukan yang terjadi.

Aku merasa tidak berguna.

_"Aku ingin kau merasa, kamu mengerti aku mengerti kamu…"_

_"Aku ingin kau sadari… cintamu bukanlah dia."_

Aku melihat dia tiba-tiba berdiri. Memunggungiku seolah tak menganggap keberadaanku. Meninggalkan aku dengan luka yang… parah.

Aku mengikutinya. Mengikuti setiap jejak langkahnya. Dia akan berhenti di sebuah ruangan. Ah… aku ingat tempat ini, perpustakaan. Tempat di mana aku dan dia selalu bersama membaca buku dan mengerjakan tugas bersama dan-

Tunggu! Mau ke mana anak itu?

Aku melihatnya berlari tidak ke arah perpustakaan. Ke sebuah taman belakang sekolah. Tempat ini… tempat yang selalu membuatku merasakan sesak lagi. Merasakan rasa sesak menyakitkan itu lagi. Merenggut hatiku saat menatapnya kembali ke jalan itu.

Dia berhenti.

Menitikkan air mata lagi saat melihat dua sosok tengah memadu kasih. Aku tahu dia pasti ke sini hanya untuk melihat ini. Aku tahu… Sehun berteriak memanggil nama namja manis yang tengah berpelukan dengan pasangannya itu. Namja manis itu hanya menyeringai lalu memaki Sehun persis dengan kejadian setahun yang lalu.

Setahun?

Ya. Setahun… atau bahkan mungkin 3 tahun Sehun memendam perasaan suka, ah! Cinta maksudnya pada namja bernama Lu Han itu. Tapi, selama 3 tahun itu Luhan terus menolak cinta Sehun hingga saat ini… dan selama itu pula aku memendam perasaanku padamu Sehun.

Aku hanya mampu berdiri di belakangnya. Tak berani melangkahkan kakiku hanya untuk menemaninya, menepuk bahunya, memeluknya… aku hanya ingin dia bertahan dan tersenyum lagi.

Hanya sekali.

_ "Ku ada di sini… pahamilah kau tak pernah sendiri…"_

Aku ingat malam itu aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Mengeratkan jaketku karena udara dingin mulai menusuk rusukku. Aku pulang pukul 7 malam setelah latihan dance dengan Lay-hyung yang kemudian pulang dengan Kris-hyung. Aku sendirian…

Malam-malam memang paling enak makan bubur hangat buatan D.O hyung sambil minum coklat panas. Hmm~ aku tidak sabar ingin segera pulang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan terhenti di tempat ini.

Tempat menakutkan ini. Taman belakang sekolah. Yang menjadi saksi kisah tragis Sehun.

Dia terduduk di tengah guyuran hujan. Menengadah memohon sesuatu dari Luhan. Aku melihatnya dengan sangat miris. Melihat orang yang aku cintai bersama orang lain. Sehun berkali-kali mengucap Saranghae pada Luhan namun Luhan hanya memakinya. Mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pantas. Bahwa dia tidak suka!

Hatiku hancur.

_"Karena aku slalu… di dekatmu saat engkau terjatuh."_

'PLAK!'

Mataku membulat seiring suara tamparan Luhan tersamar suara petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar. Seketika itu juga aku berlari, menghempaskan payung kesayanganku, demi dia. Aku berlari ke arahnya. Mengguncang bahunya. Menghapus airmata yang jatuh deras sederas hujan di kedua pelupuk matanya. Sehun… jangan menangis.

"Jangan menangis… aku mohon…."

_ "Dengar laraku… suara hati ini memanggil namamu…"_

Aku tersadar saat tiba-tiba Sehun berbalik ke arahku. Aku pikir dia akan menemuiku, ternyata dia justru berlari melewatiku. Aku mengikutinya. Melewati padang rumput, menuju jalan raya dan menuju suatu tempat.

Sehun berhenti tepat di bawah pohon besar. Ah… tempat ini rupanya. Dulu aku ingat saat masih kecil, aku dan Sehun sering bermain ke tempat ini. Hutan belakang sekolah yang di tengahnya ada sebuah pohon besar yang aku tidak tahu jenisnya. Dia bersandar di pohon ini memegangi dadanya. Sebegitu sakitkah Sehun?

Ingatan itu kembali menyeruak saat aku terhenti di sampingnya. Melihat dia kembali menangis sambil berjongkok, bersandar pada batang kokoh pohon itu.

_"Berhentii! Aku bilang berhenti Kai!" Sehun menutup telinganya lebih erat lagi._

_"Sehun! Harus berapa kali aku bilang? Luhan itu tidak mencintaimu! Dia sudah bersama Xiumin-hyung! Bukan denganmu!"_

_"Berhenti Kai berhenti! Luhan hyung akan kembali! Dia akan mencintaiku Kai!"_

_"Hentikan itu Sehun!"_

_Kali ini aku mendekatinya yang bersandar tepat di pohon itu. Melihatnya yang meringkuk, menahan amarah sekaligus tangis di dadanya. Melihat wajahnya memerah, melihat matanya berair, melihat hatinya yang terluka._

_"Dia mencintaiku Kai…" lirihnya._

_"SEHUN! Dia tidak mencintaimu! Kau tidak sadar bahwa selama ini aku yang mencintaimu! Aku yang selalu ada untukmu! Aku yang ingin melindungimu!" kataku tak tahan mengeluarkan rasa sesak yang makin sakit dalam dadaku itu._

_Mengacak-acak rambutku yang basah karena keringat. Menyatakan perasaanmu dengan cara bodoh yang paling bodoh di antara yang bodoh._

_Aku kemudian berlari menjauhinya. Menjauhinya menuju tempat yang tidak dia ketahui. Tapi… kepalaku berat. Tiba-tiba… gelap._

Sehun menangis lebih kencang yang aku kira. Menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berdiri lagi meninggalkan aku. Berlari terus. Sampai kapan kau akan berlari terus Hun? Kau tidak menganggapku, eoh?

_"Karena separuh aku menyentuh laramu."_

_"Semua lukamu telah menjadi milikku…"_

Rumah sakit.

Dia berhenti di rumah sakit. Memasukinya kemudian berlari ke sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. Aku masih mengikutinya menaiki tangga padahal akan lebih cepat naik lift., huft! Aku mendengus kesal.

Berhenti.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan detak jantungku berhenti sejenak. Aku melihatnya masuk dalam sebuah ruangan. Menggenggam tangan sosok yang terbaring lemas di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Memakai selang infuse, kepala diperban, alat bantu nafas dan kardiograf yang berfungsi baik.

Aku.

Akulah sosok yang terbaring itu. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa… kenapa seluruh tubuhku tiba-tiba menggigil? Kenapa pandanganku tiba-tiba menjadi blur? Sehun! Sehun! Kau di mana? Gelap.

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

Sehun merasakan sesuatu bergerak di kedua tangannya. Dia… dia bergerak! Dia hidup! Dia bernafas! Dia… dia kembali! Sehun menatap Kai dengan mata masih berlinangan air mata.

"Kai!" ucapnya memeluk namja yang kini menatapnya sayu. Sehun menumpahkan semua airmatanya di dada namja itu.

Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian mengusap rambut pirang Sehun pelan.

"Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi kan Kai? Jangan koma lagi! Jangan cemburu lagi! Aku ada di sini… untukmu…" ucap Sehun diselingi sengguk yang makin menjadi saat melihat Kai menggerakkan tangannya menuju pipi Sehun.

"Aku… janji."

_"Karena separuh aku… dirimu."_

*END*

**_Mian~ ini FF jelek sangat dan ini adalah FF Drabble pertama saia jadi mian yah~ kalau jelek.. *hard bows* Review always welcomed~ *tebar mawar*_**

**_-Y_**


End file.
